


Crumbs on the Bed

by Raven_Knight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (Bones makes a brief cameo), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Following the time-travelling adventure of the events in The Voyage Home, Kirk and Spock are set on enjoying themselves with some plans for some quality rest and relaxation.Written for Old-Married Spirk Challenge 2019.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Crumbs on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> Written for the Old Married Spirk (OMS) Challenge. Didn’t think I was going to have anything to contribute this year (and actually my first idea was incredibly depressing and I refused to actually type it out in full story form!) yet I managed this little thing. Nothing special, but I hope it is nice and fluffy for readers out there looking for such a thing. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Some references to a certain Captain Kirk remix video (it involves climbing a mountain - y'all know the one!) and a Cards Against the Federation card. Enjoy. ~ RK

**Crumbs on the Bed**  
**By**  
**Raven Knight**

At the gentle tinkling sound coming from the other side of the door, Spock slid his eyes from the science journal article displayed on his padd and over to the now-opened door where his bondmate stood frozen and gripping the tray in his clenched hands like a child caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. “Damn,” Kirk muttered.

Spock’s eyebrows rose, asking why the first word of greeting from Kirk that day was an expletive.

Kirk offered an apologetic grin. “I’d hoped you’d still be asleep.”

“Why?”

Kirk awkwardly shifted the tray in his hands. It looked like a lopsided shrug. “How often do I get to bring you breakfast in bed?”

Spock frowned as he set his padd down on the bedside table. “I do not prefer to consume my breakfast in the place I rest.” When he looked back, Kirk had somehow managed to get the tray into position just over Spock’s lap while trying to get himself back on the bed. Spock steadied the shaking tray to prevent getting the carefully prepared breakfast all over the bed. Kirk fluffed his pillows and crammed them behind his back so he could sit up next to Spock. By that time, Spock didn’t have it in him to force his bondmate to take the meal away and insist they eat it properly at the table. “But I suppose I could make an exception this morning, Jim.”

Kirk beamed at him. Then he snatched a piece of cinnamon-sugar toast and chomped on it directly over the bedspread. Crumbs fell all over the bed. Spock suppressed a shudder. “You know, I got a message from Fleet this morning. Guess what got approved.”

“Guess?”

“Yes, Spock,” Kirk said, lifting his cup of coffee from the tray. “Guess.”

Spock stirred his oatmeal as he formulated his guess. “If it was something that required Starfleet’s approval, then you requested it and submitted said request for their approval.” Kirk hummed the affirmative through a sip of coffee. Spock drizzled honey into his oatmeal and resumed stirring. “My best _guess_ ,” he said, stressing the distasteful word, “is that a period of shore leave was requested and approved.” He looked to his bondmate with a grin he only reserved for this particular Human’s eyes. “Did I guess correctly?” He slid a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, enjoying the heat and flavor of it.

Kirk stalled with a long drag from his coffee cup. “Vulcan deduction at its finest, love.” He nodded at the tray. “Did you notice what I put under your bowl?”

Spock’s curiosity piqued, he lifted his oatmeal bowl to find a brochure innocuously on the tray. “Jim, you know my belief regarding shore leave.”

Kirk grabbed the tiny bowl of scrambled eggs and stabbed his fork into it. “I know. Shore leave is meant for resting and not running around using energy, but—” He pointed to the brochure with his fork, a small piece of egg landing on the bedspread to join the crumbs. “I’ve always wanted to climb that mountain. El Capitan. It’s the Mountain Captain. I’m the Ship Captain. A Captain climbing _the_ Captain. It’s poetic.”

Spock didn’t particularly think so. “It’s dangerous, Jim.”

Kirk shook his head. “I’ve done things more dangerous than climbing a mountain.”

“I know, but you and I were both much younger when you—”

Kirk pointed at an image on the brochure. “Look, while I climb the mountain to my heart’s content, there are campsites all over the park where you can rest during your shore leave to your heart’s content. We both get what we want for shore leave.”

“What I want for shore leave is for you not to risk your life climbing a mountain.”

Kirk slumped and frowned into his coffee. “But I want to climb that mountain.” They ate breakfast in silence, broken only by the clinking of their utensils. “Nevermind, Spock,” Kirk said, “It’s a selfish idea.” He reached to take the brochure away.

Spock tapped the picture of the campsite, stopping Kirk. “I have never been camping before.”

Kirk froze.

Spock studied the brochure for another moment. “Perhaps it would be to my benefit as the bondmate to a Human to experience something as Human as camping.” He looked to his stunned bondmate. He saw the disbelief, the hope, and the doubt that Vulcan culture had nothing in it like camping. But for once, Kirk held his tongue. Spock sighed into his tea then took a long sip, mentally preparing himself for the outcome of his next sentence. “I think we should go to Yosemite.”

Kirk dropped the half-eaten piece of toast on the bedspread. Spock had not mentally prepared for that. “You mean it, sweetheart?”

“On one condition.”

“Name it.”

Spock plucked up the crumbly toast and set it on the tray. “We will not eat breakfast in bed again, nor during shore leave, because I cannot tolerate the crumbs you leave all over the bed.”

Kirk blushed and turned a guilty look at the mess of crumbs, cinnamon-sugar, and egg he’d left on their bed. “Deal.” A second later, his guilt vanished beneath an excited smile. “Wait until I tell Bones. He thought I’d never convince you.”

Spock shook his head. “I expect he will wish to join us to keep you out of trouble.”

Kirk laughed. “Bones, on shore leave with us, camping? I don’t think you know Bones as well as I do.”

Later, when Kirk called him, even before he finished telling McCoy that Spock had agreed to go to Yosemite, he heard a commotion, a door slam and things being aggressively moved about in the background of the comm frequency. “Don’t you dare set foot on those park grounds before I get there, Jim. You hear me? I’m packing a bag now and I’ll be at your place by tonight.” He disconnected before Kirk could get another word in.

Kirk turned to Spock. “How’d you know?”

Spock grinned. “I’ve shared my katra with him, Jim. I would say that I know our good doctor better than anyone in the galaxy.”

Kirk nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” He laughed. “Well, I guess we have some packing to do! Shore leave started this morning. We’re wasting valuable mountain-climbing time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little bit of domestic fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or hit the kudos button if you're shy. ~ RK


End file.
